


Orphan

by ZoisiteMoon



Series: Koev Halev [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Visiting Someone's Grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: Many years after his grandparents drop a bombshell on him, Scout and Miss Pauling's son finds the courage to visit his parents' graves and get closure.
Relationships: Miss Pauling/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Koev Halev [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Orphan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> This drabble is a sequel to two others I wrote either around or after my birthday. I wrote the first one ("Gone But Not Forgotten") the day after I turned 22, and I wrote the second ("Legacy") just five days before my 25th birthday. This time, I managed to type this up six days before I turn 26.
> 
> Here's the link to "Gone But Not Forgotten:" https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028774  
> Here's the link to "Legacy:" https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860292
> 
> Also figured that I would write something smaller after I finished writing a chapter that was at least 5,000 words over the course of a week.

It's been years since you found out what happened to your parents. Your grandparents had to sit you down and tell you everything, including the little revelation that your brother was actually your father. At first, you weren't sure how to take it. You didn't know how you were going to wrap your head around your parents having been assassins, having worked for an organization that made money off of harvesting death and gravel disputes.

Over time, however, you started accepting the truth. Now it was only a matter of getting closure, getting to visit the graves of your parents. It starts on the first day of spring. Your girlfriend gives you a ride over to the cemetery where your father was buried. Since you live quite a ways away from the cemetery, it takes a while before you can arrive at your destination. You walk upon emerald grass wet from rain, always bracing yourself for a potential slip. Your girlfriend isn't far behind. She follows to make sure you won't be alone when you talk with your father.

Once you finally see your father's headstone, you kneel upon it, seemingly unaware of how damp your jeans now are. You then rest your head atop the headstone, uncertain of what you can say. Initially, you don't say anything. You just start sobbing. You don't even try to control your sobs. Your girlfriend hugs you from behind.

"Just let it go, baby…" she tells you. "Let it go."

Your screams echo through the cemetery. Fuck the sterotype that men are supposed to repress their emotions for any reason whatsoever. You're mourning your father over here! You've never even met him, but you still feel the need to grieve over someone who exists now only as a past tense. Your girlfriend understands right away how important he was to you. She knows how much you looked up to him, even before you started seeing him as your father. Eventually, you stop crying. You start imagining what he must have been like, and you smile.

"Do you want to visit your mother's grave next?" your girlfriend asks suddenly.

"Yeah," you answer, albeit with little expression. "I'd like that."

She leads you back to her car. Once she starts the engine, off you go to visit your mother.


End file.
